custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Magical Musical Mystery (1997, Season 3-4 version)
Barney's Magical Musical Mystery is the Barney Home Video orignaliy released in June 30, 1997. Plot Barney and his friends must know what the mystery is, by learning about mysteries. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Ashley *Ailssa *Robert *Keesha *Jeff *Danny *Juan *The Winkster *Captain Hook *RedGuy *Roary *Mean Girl *King Bowser Koopa Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #Just Imagine #The Magical Musical Mystery #If You're Happy and You Know It #Silly Sounds #Laugh with Me #Castles So High #Old King Cole #The Sleeping Princess #If All The Raindroup #We Found the Mystery #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You This after "It's Good to Be Home" song *BJ: Well It's time to go Sisy last time Season 3 voice. *Baby Bop: * * * This after "I Love You" song *Kids: Bye, Barney! Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice, and 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice, and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice, and 1996-1997 costume. *The Season 3 Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Hats Off To BJ!". *The 1994-1997 Season 3 Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Live! In New York City". *The 1996-1997 Season 3-4 Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Once Upon a Time". *The Season 2-3 Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook!". *The 1996-1997 Season 3-4 BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Going on a Bear Hunt!". *The 1994-1997 Season 3 BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Live! In New York City". *The Season 4's Barney & Friends musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "A Different Kind of Mystery". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from "Hola, Mexico!". *The version "I Love You" use the same arrangements fom "Season 4", with Barney's Season 3 voice and kids' vocals from "Season 4-6". *This marks the last official appearances of the 1994-1997 Season 3 Barney costumes and voice, except BJ and Baby Bop's Season 2-3 voice Staring "Playing Friends with Barney" Next New episode of The Season 4 Barney costumes and voices, while Baby Bop's and BJ's Season 4 voice. *First appearance on the new Season 4-6 Barney doll. It was used for a double Barney doll with the Season 2-3 Barney doll, till Season 2-3 Barney doll last appeared in "Friends are Special (1997)" (June 29, 1997). *The Season 4-6 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Easy, Breezy Day!". *Ashley wears the samr hair-style in "Good Day, Good Night" and clothes in "It's Tradition". *Ailssa wears the same hair-style and clothes in "It's Tradition". *Robert wears the same clothes in "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney". *Keesha wears the same hair-style and clothes in "Going on a Bear Hunt". *Jeff wears the same clothes in "Trading Places". *Danny wears the same clothes in "Play Ball!". *Juan wears the same clothes in "Gone Fishing!". *This Spanish version from silimar to ones from BJ Season 12 voice, Baby Bop Season 7-14 voice and Barney 2000-2002 voice. *This also marks the start of Barney & Friends' Second Era (June 30, 1997 - September 1, 2002). *This only Second Era appearance Barney 1994-1997 Season 3 costumes and voice, Baby Bop and BJ 1996-1997 costume, and Season 3 voice, Season 4's Barney & Friends Musical Arrangements, Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set, and Season 4-6 Barney doll, Season 3 Barney costume were on a Season 3 Barney Home Video (such home video like: Barney Safety, the new mertal of Barney Songs, Barney's Talent Show, the Barney segment "Kids for Character", Barney's Fun & Games, Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons, Barney's Once Upon a Time, Barney's Sense-Sational Day, and the new mertal of Barney's Musical Scrapbook) as real 1994-1997 Barney Home Video/Season 3 episodes/home videos. *This was also the first official Barney home video to use the 1997-1998 Season 4 home video end credit front. *The same translation to clips after the Season 3 opening silhouette during the intro was also used in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *The first episode of Second Era of Barney & Friends. *This video was filmed in April 14, 1997. Previews Original Lyrick Studios 1997 release Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (Mid 1996-1997 Still version) *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos Screen (1995-1999) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) *Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 version) *Barney's Magical Musical Mystery Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Friends Are Special! (1997) Preview *Barney's Dino-Mite City (1997) Preview *Barney's Musical Scrapbook Preview *Barney's Going Friends with Barney! Preview Category:1997 episodes